The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
In recent years, it is common to place a multiwindow system in an information apparatus and the like. In the multiwindow system, a plurality of applications are started, and a plurality of windows relating to the plurality of applications may be displayed. However, when a large number of applications are started in parallel, the starting time may increase.
On the other hand, JP 2009-094840A and JP 2009-124413A disclose that when a user's action or the position of a user is detected, a part of starting processing is executed before the starting operation by a user is executed, so that time for completing the starting processing from the starting operation is shortened.